


Questions that keep you up at night

by Rin_Okumoron



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Let Danny Sleep, Poor Danny, Sleep Deprivation, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okumoron/pseuds/Rin_Okumoron
Summary: Danny thought he was finally in for a full night of sleep for once, but of course when are things ever that simple. Especially when you throw in a surprise summoningBased on a tumblr post from darkeneddawning. Post can be found here http://darkeneddawning.tumblr.com/post/119818929426/so-i-was-thinking-yesterday-about-that-post-about





	Questions that keep you up at night

**Author's Note:**

> Who thought this would be my first fic on here? So you aren't confused, Danny is already well acquainted with Sam and Dean before this takes place. 
> 
> I probably shouldn't have written fan fiction for the supernatural fandom before I've even finished the show, but here we are. I just started supernatural about two weeks ago, and i'm about halfway through season 4. I just saw this post and couldn't help myself.
> 
> Please give me some feedback, I'd love to hear it!

It was only midnight, and yet Danny Fenton was getting into bed. After a quick “fight” with the box ghost that he didn’t even bother grabbing Sam and Tucker for, Amity Park’s favorite ghostly hero had done a few loops around the city and called it quits for the night. His teachers would be so pleasantly surprised to see him awake in class tomorrow. I mean sure, he hadn’t done the homework again, so they wouldn’t be happen about that; but really it’s been two whole years since his grades started falling, one would think they’d be used to it by now.

Nonetheless, Danny was actually getting some sleep tonight, and if that wasn’t a win he didn’t know what was. Now of course there was the chance that he’d be gotten up by his ghost sense, but honestly he doubted it. Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday night were filled with ghost fights from dusk till dawn, and he may have been a tad spiteful. As of now, he had about 30 of his dearest friends from the zone crammed in a tube under his bed. A few had been stuck in there since Saturday. There’d be hell to pay when he finally let them all out, but for now, he was pretty confident he could get some shuteye.

 

He was wrong.

Only an hour later he was startled awake to florescent lights and a grim, musty smell. He looked around to find a summoning circle on the ground with candles. “Oh good it worked.” Danny looked up to find Dean starting down at where he was currently lying on the floor. “What the heck Dean?”  
“Hi Danny,” Sam called from his seated position on the floor of what Danny now recognized as some kind of warehouse.  
“Did you guys… Did you guys really summon me?”  
“Yeah, we wanted to talk to you.” Dean said casually.  
“You know I have a phone you can call right? Oh shoot, unless it’s urgent? Is something wrong?”  
“Nah, not really. Nice space P.J.s by the way, it suits you.”

Danny only then looked down to realize he was in nothing but a pajama shirt and boxers, and quickly changed into ghost form, a green blush decorating his cheeks. “Yeah yeah Dean, what do you want?”  
“Do ghosts sleep?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Dean and I got into an argument over whether or not ghosts slept.”  
“So I decided to summon you to settle it.”

A heavy frown settled over Danny’s face, “are you telling me, you summoned me to who knows where-“  
“West Virginia” Dean added in.  
“ -At God knows what time-“  
“1AM”  
“-To ask me a stupid question about the sleeping habits of ghosts?”  
“Look I’m sorry Danny, I tried to tell him not to.”  
“Oh I’m sorry mister smart guy, but who got the stuff we needed to do this?”  
“Doesn’t mean it was my idea.”  
“Oh please, you’re just mad because Danny’s gonna tell you you were wrong.”  
“Really Dean?”  
“Yes Really”  
“That’s so mature”  
“WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!” Danny shouted as the temperature rapidly fell 10 degrees. “I don’t know if normal ghosts do, but I sure as hell need it. In fact that’s what I was doing before you two summoned me!” Danny crossed his arms grumpily and floated crisscross applesauce in the air. 

“Pffft, you look like a grumpy little kid.”  
“Oh shut up Dean.”  
Sam smiled, “Looks like I was right Dean.”  
“Oh hell no, Danny doesn’t count.”  
“Well Geez thanks.”  
“Oh come on.” Dean exasperatedly cried. Danny started laughing, leaning back in the air before putting an arm dramatically over his face, “I can see how you feel now Dean.” He fake sobbed. Sam tried and failed to cover his laughter at Danny’s show.  
“Seriously Danny, you know what I mean.”

Danny straightened out and floated upright, “Tell you guys what, give me a change of clothes and take me out for a burger, and maybe I’ll forgive you idiots.”  
“Oh please your highness, forgive us.” Dean snickered.  
“Damn right.” He grumbled. 

“Well come on, lets get to the car.” Sam said as he started walking.  
“Um guys? Aren’t you forgetting something.”  
“Hmmm… no” Dean smirked.  
“Salt line guys come on!”  
“Just change back then.”  
“Deeeean, come on, I’m in my boxers.”  
“So?”  
“Sam help me out here!”  
Sam shook his head and chuckled softly, “Don’t tell me the great Danny Phantom has been conquered by a salt line.”  
“This isn’t funny guys.”  
“You’re right, it’s hilarious.”  
“Oh real original Dean, I swear the second I get out of here I’m freezing everything you own.”  
Dean laughed harder, “yeah yeah spooky,” he kicked at the salt line, “let’s go get you that burger.”

At the dinner Danny sat across from Sam and Dean, happily munching on a burger and fries. “So, why did you want to know if ghosts sleep anyways?”  
“We were at a hunt of this place that’s only haunted on Tuesdays, So Sam asked what I thought they did when not bent on destruction. I suggested hookers and alcohol-“  
“And I told him that was stupid. So I thought maybe they slept-“  
“And of course that idea is even dumber, because why would something sleep after entering the ‘eternal rest’ so to speak.”  
Dean stuffed another bite of apple pie into his mouth and continued, “Sho, we arghued fer a whihle-“  
“Dean quick talking with your mouth full. After today was spent cooped up in the motel room arguing, I realized we wouldn’t get any farther on the case if we didn’t get an answer.”  
“So you decided to summon me at one in the morning.” Danny said un-amused.  
“Yeah, that was Dean’s idea.”  
Dean, having cleared his plate at this point leaned over the table a bit and rested his hands on the table, “It wasn’t like we had your number.”  
“But you did!”  
“Lost it.”  
“Already? Besides, how’d you lose a 10 digit number and not the 3 pages of latin to summon me?”  
“well…” Sam started.

Danny sighed, “Hand over the summoning pages.”  
Sam started to pull them out of his bag, but stopped just as they made it over the rim, “Wait! What if we need you in the future?”  
“Relax,” Danny said snatching it from his hands. He picked up a pen the waitress had left to sign the bill with and wrote his number at the top of the page before handing it back, “There, now you can just call.”  
Dean smirked, “but why would we do that when it’s so fun to mess with you little bro?” Dean ruffled Danny’s black hair for across the table as Danny fought to stop him.  
“Just call first, I have school in the morning.”  
“School is Boring”  
“Dean! Don’t encourage him!”  
Danny laughed as he finished the last of his fries, “I’ll see you guys around okay? I have to fly all the way back home before my parents get up.” 

The three walked outside, and Danny ran behind a dumpster to change into his ghostly alter ego. “Bye Dannny!” Sam smiled as he walked over to pat the glowing kid’s back. “See you around squirt.” Dean smirked as he ruffled the now start whit hair. Danny grinned, “Call next time okay?”  
“Sure kid”

Danny was gone in a streak of light, and Sam looked over to Dean. “You’re never gonna use his number, are you?”  
Dean cracked up, “Course not, it’s funny to see him worked up like that. Besides it’s not like we get to see him often.”  
“That’s true… You had his number the whole time didn’t you?”  
“Course I did, jeez Sam you take me for someone who looses important stuff like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> here's the full post that inspired this incase you can't find it:
> 
>  
> 
> So I was thinking yesterday about that post about people being able to summon Danny (which is glorious- here’s a link because my tablet won’t let me add one to click: kikaiz.tumblr.com/tagged/summoning ) and I wanted to share an idea that came to me
> 
> Because this whole idea is great crossover material and it blends into the world of Supernatural so much, I would love to see a Superphantom crossover that includes Sam and Dean summoning Danny. Maybe they’re trying to summon the ‘Ghost King’ that they’ve heard so much about and then they’re surprised when it turns out to be a fifteen-year-old kid (who seems very /alive/). Or maybe they’ve already made friends with Danny and they summon him and he’s like: 
> 
> Danny: What’s going on? Do you need help? Is the world ending again?
> 
> Dean: Nah man we just need you to settle a bet for us. Do ghosts sleep?
> 
> Danny: …And you couldn’t just call because…?
> 
> Sam: Dean’s phone got destroyed on a hunt and we lost your number. Sorry.
> 
> Danny: Really? You lost my number but you didn’t lose the three pages of Latin instructions on how to summon me? Gimme that.
> 
> And then Danny would write his phone number on the top of the page and they’d go out for burgers and pie or something. And also wouldn’t Danny be able to call Sam, Tucker, or Jazz to summon him back? Yeah idk but this thought amused me and I wanted to share


End file.
